Need you now
by Neko-Youkai
Summary: Rachel's all grown up and living her dream, but is it really what she's always wanted.


(A.N.. Nope, don't own anyone or anything so don't ask.)

Rachel sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror once more. Long gone were the laced edged blouses and brightly colored pleated skirts of her youth. No, the woman looking back at her was the very height of fashion, wearing a dress of sliver and black that was Kurt's latest great creation. Her large brown eyes were dusted with black and silver shadow to give her a smoky look that was so popular, though she wasn't quite sure why, and her lips were a dark cranberry red that drew all the right kind of attention. Rachel Berry was ready for a red carpet. Too bad she had no one to walk it with her once again.

She closed her eyes with a shake of her head. He had canceled again. Finn had left a message on her phone once more, stating that he couldn't come, and that she shouldn't be so selfish to just assume that he would, despite her having asked him several months in advance and every month after to make sure that he would come. It was her first time at the Oscars and she had wanted to share that with him…. With anyone.

She shook her head and dabbed at the edges of her eyes with a tissue. There was no reason to cry. Everything she had ever wanted was at her fingertips. She had taken broadway by storm after only her second year there. She had been New York's golden girl. The four Tony awards glittering in her awards case was proof of that. Now she was on her next task of taking Hollywood over, one glittering star at a time. She had a home compound that was beautiful and large enough to take up a block back in Lima. What was there to feel bad about?

It was so silent though. Only a few people ever visited. Kurt and Santana mostly. Her manager hadn't even come by yet, preferring to do everything over the phone. It was something she should be used to. High school was like this, not too many friends. The way to the top had always been lonely…

The silence was getting to her, she decided. There was no reason to become depressed. Quickly she stepped over to her sound system and turned on her favorite radio station. It played all her favorite songs. She smiled as she heard 'Rolling in the deep' finished and smiled. The next song caught her attention though. It had been so long since she heard it and smiled. Her eyes closed for a moment as she remembered standing before a boy with a short black Mohawk begging him to sing with her, saying she wanted to make another boy jealous… when honestly she had just wanted his attention again for a little while, so she had used the only thing she had going for her – her voice.

She remembered those whiskey eyes and that smile that seemed to promise so many things that she didn't understand in her youth. Back then she had thought that she had forever to figure it out. She never thought that she'd wake up one day and he would have just…. Disappeared.

Rachel reached her hand up and felt the small tear run down her cheek and wiped it away. She wondered where he was now. Was he happy? Did he still have that completely ridiculous hairdo? That thought made her smile a little. He was probably in some smoky bar, singing to women to get under their skirts. Rachel shook her head at that thought. He would.

She heard her phone go off and turned to grab it and her sliver stoned clutch purse so she could head down the stairs. Her limo was here and she had an awards ceremony to go to. Rachel walked down the stairs and closed her eyes as she stopped in front of the door to take a deep breath and put on the patent Rachel Barbara Berry smile for the world to see. She ignored the fact that she had to put that fake show smile on more and more these days, and opened the door to the world outside of her quiet, empty, home.

(Hey everyone, yeah I know this is a short little drablet, but I wanted to see what people thought. It's been a really long time since I've posted anything on here and I thought that I would put this up and see how it went. If you guys like it, I'll continue. If you don't, well then that's that)


End file.
